Continued support is sought for the Core Center for Vision Research at the University of Michigan. Support for five modules is requested: 1) A Machine Shop Module for designing and constructing mechanical instrumentation, staffed by an instrument maker; 2) an Electronics and Computer Shop Module for the designing and constructing of electronics equipment and assistance with research computers, staffed by an electrical engineer; 3) a Morphology and Imaging Module for the processing of ocular tissue for light and electron microscopy, immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization, as well as the production of research photographs and digital images, staffed by a technician; 4) a Vivarium Module for the housing and care for laboratory animals used in vision research, staffed by a veterinary technician; 5) a Molecular Biology/Genetics and DNA Microarray Module. The Molecular Biology Area is for providing investigators access to instrumentation and services necessary for molecular and genetics research and the DNA Microarray area is for the processing and scanning of custom slides for the investigation of gene expression in ocular tissues. The specific aims of the Core Center for Vision Research at the University of Michigan are to enhance the research environment for vision scientists, facilitate collaborative studies of the visual system and its diseases, and expand vision research on this campus to bring the skills and perspectives of non-vision scientists to bear upon research issues of the visual system. The 16 participating investigators currently hold 20 NEI grants. The research interests of these investigators and diverse and include electrophysiology, neurobiology, biochemistry, molecular biology, molecular genetics, immunology, and ophthalmology. The Core Center is housed within the W.K. Kellog Eye Center, a 120,000 sq. ft. building containing a space dedicated to each of the modules, plus state-of-the-art facilities for basic and clinical research.